


24/7 confusion

by Aizawa_the_dad



Series: Discord chat time [1]
Category: Discord - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I don’t even know, Jokes, Mention of gender fluid, Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good, Slight Violence, Swearing, Weebs, asshole squad unite, dont like don’t read, friends - Freeform, generation Z needs help, i take that back major violence, major swearing, mention of alchohal and drugs, mention of many fandoms, mention of trans, no beta we die like men, were cool weebs, weve got a pop culture freak, we’re assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa_the_dad/pseuds/Aizawa_the_dad
Summary: It’s a chat fic about random idiots on discord. Kudos if you can spot us. A wild Gaster has appeared! Gaster used sword dance.





	1. Literal confusion

_Dadzawa is online_

_Dadzawa has added Gaster(used teleport), Tired mom friend, Kitty, Blookbirb, Aunt/uncle_

 

**Gaster(used teleport):** The fuck is this shit

 

**Kitty:** Yay a group chat

 

**Tired mom friend:** I am concerned for you, where did you find the time to make this.

 

**Dadzawa:** I made time in between my appointment with my crippling depression and daily existential crisis

 

**Blookbirb:** Mood.

 

**Gaster(used teleport):** if any of you @ me I’ll fucking kill you

 

_Gaster(used teleport) has changed their status to -do not disturb-_

 

_Dadzawa had made a role_

 

_Gaster(used teleport) has been assigned to the role “infinite fuck you”_

 

**Aunt/Uncle:** Why must you test them? 

 

**Dadzawa:** Because I fucking can 

 

_Tired mom friend has made a role_

 

_Dadzawa has been assigned the role “dicktwitch of a son”_

 

**Blookbirb:** you can’t say you didn’t deserve that

 

**Kitty:** lol I’ve gtg I’m going to bed

 

_Kitty is offline_

 

**Aunt/Uncle:** same, not all of us can be insomnia freaks

 

_Aunt/Uncle is offline_

 

**Blookbirb:** I’ve got school rn, it’s like 8:00 for me. See you later

 

_Blookbirb has set their status to -do not disturb-_

 

_Blookbirb is offline_

 

**Tired mom friend:** go to be so I can please 

 

**Dadzawa:** like hell

 

_Dadzawa has set their status to -idle-_

 

**Tired mom friend:** the things I put up with 

 

_Tired mom friend is offline_


	2. Why life is afraid of us

11:22 p.m.

Gaster(used teleport): What's with it being so quiet today, usually you're always starting something random @Dadzawa

 

Dadzawa: I was extra busy today. I lost my job

 

Kitty: What did you do

 

Aunt/Uncle: I remember jobdom days, lol I don't miss them

 

Dadzawa: ^^^the hell does it have to be me that did something wrong?

 

Gaster(used teleport): because you're you. You're borderline sex offender with that mind of yours.

 

Aunt/Uncle: Does that mean that we have a M*neta on our hands?

 

Kitty: we don't speak that name in my good Christian server

 

Gaster(used teleport): Nah, Dadzawa drinks his respect woman juice

Also I'm waiting for your reply Dadzawa^^^i see you typing

 

Dadzawa: okey so maybe I was fired for a reason maybe not. That said I was too upfront and friendly with the customers but I don't see it

 

Gaster(used teleport): quit making out with the customers

 

Dadzawa: I DIDNT

I just

Maybe made

A dirty Santa joke

.....wanna hear it?

 

Aunt/Uncle: hit me

 

Kitty: yeah sure

 

Dadzawa: why does Santa have such a big sac

*k

 

Gaster(used teleport): your joke will make or break you

 

Dadzawa: because he only cums once a year

*comes

Haha?

 

Gaster(used teleport): this is why you were fired

 

Kitty: ^^^^^

 

Aunt/Uncle: lmao I thought you were better than this

 

Dadzawa: YOU CANT JOKE SHAME ME IF IM NOT HERE

 

Dadzawa has set their status to -invisible-

 

Gaster(used teleport): lol I don't bother with that anymore I'm either online or dead

 

Aunt/Uncle: I would say mood but mom is lurking and I don't want to loose my Aunt/Uncle privileges

 

Gaster(used teleport): well I'm a dad mom in this chat but somehow I'm still treated like a kid

 

Kitty: that's because you stoop down to his level and make fun of him

Mom has to deal with two idiots

I'm surprised she hasn't killed one of you yet

 

Gaster(used teleport) has made a role

 

Tired mom friend has been assigned "Mom of the server"

 

Gaster(used teleport) has made a role

 

Tired mom friend has been assigned "literal god send"

 

Gaster(used teleport): why tf is one of my roles infinite fuck you?

 

Aunt/Uncle: you have three guesses

 

Kitty: lmao after you left Dadzawa did that

He's also known as dicktwitch of a son

It was hilarious

Mom put him in his place

 

Aunt/Uncle: I Screenshotted it

 

Gaster(used teleport): lmao send that to me

I've got to go to bed

Because I'm tired and I've stayed up for a day and a half

And I have more than one server to ruin tomorrow

Bye

 

Gaster(used teleport) is offline

 

Kitty: lmao see you later

 

Kitty is offline

 

Aunt/Uncle: gtg I'm in America time and I'm tired

 

Aunt/Uncle is offline

 

8:00 a.m.

 

Blookbirb: What did I click into

 

Tired mom friend: YOU LOST YOUR JOB

BECAUSE YOU COULDNT BE DECENT?!?!?

@Dadzawa

@Dadzawa

@Dadzawa

 

Blookbirb: lmao someone's in trouble

 

Dadzawa: WHAT WOMAN WHAT

Oh

Should've cleared the chat

I'm fucked

 

Aunt/Uncle: shouldn't have been dramatic

 

Dadzawa: did you forget that we're in the same continent?

 

Aunt/Uncle has set their status to -invisible-

 

Tired mom friend: WHY DO YOU DO THIS

 

Dadzawa: IVE BE CONTAINING MY PERVERTED SIDE FOR YOU GUYS SAKE

AFTER THE BAKUGO PORN INCIDENT

 

Tired mom friend: THATS BECAUSE YOU MADE IT A STICKER

BLOOKBIRB USED IT

THEY DIDNT KNOW WHAT IT WAS

 

Dadzawa: WHAT YOU DONT KNOW CANT HURT YA

MY PERVERTED SIDE IS LEAKING OKAY

GIVE ME A BREAK

I STILL DRINK MY RESPECT WOMAN JUICE

 

Gaster(used teleport): and your gay juice apparently

 

Kitty: and your kink juice too

 

Blookbirb: remember when mom outed Dadzawa on his biting kink?

 

Kitty: lmao

 

Aunt/Uncle: how did he originally discover it anyway

 

Dadzawa: SAME CONTINENT

 

Tired mom friend: his little brother bit him

And he became aroused

He was panicking for an hour

 

Gaster(used teleport): I'm screenshotting this

And putting it up on my wall

I will never forget

 

Kitty: I want to laugh

I'm trying hard not to

I Promis bei i Ameisen

I'm sorry min when sie

 

Aunt/Uncle: they're laughing so hard they're clicking the wrong keys and making auto correct do the work

 

Blookbirb: why can't we have a normal chat?

@Dadzawa you are the reason we can't have nice things

I'm leaving

I've got to go feed my animals

Totally not because I'm afraid of him

 

Blookbirb is offline

 

Gaster(used teleport): I'm migrating to Yikes™️ for a while

 

Aunt/Uncle: it's the beginning of the day here

And I have a life

So see you later

 

Aunt/Uncle is offline

 

Tired mom friend: I will be lurking

Mark my words

 

Tired mom friend set their status to -invisible-

 

Kitty: I'm going to go have fun with Gaster

 

Dadzawa: same it's the beginning of the day here but I don't have a life

No longer have to go to work

I will be sitting around

 

Dadzawa set their status to -idle-

 

 

 

 

Hello readers. I hope you liked it, and be sure to tune in tomorrow. I made this on April fools so I could be a dick and say it was a joke, but I'm nice.

 

Link to discord is in first chapter

 

See ya tomorrow


	3. Banned (goddam)

Dadzawa and 4 others are online

 

5:67 p.m.

 

Gaster(used teleport): I made a family tree

 

Gaster(used teleport): it's confusing as hell

 

Tired mom friend: photo?

 

Gaster(used teleport):

 

 

 

Dadzawa: wow I'm the dad of like, two or three people

You're the dad mom of me

And somehow also my sibling

Mom is bothh my parental partner and yours

But we're also her children along with blookbirb, Aunt/Uncle, and Kitty

Kitty is your glucose parent

And aunt/Uncle is your daddy

While also being the aunt/Uncle of the group

.....this is complicated

 

Gaster(used teleport): no fucking shit

 

Dadzawa: dont fucking start with me

 

Gaster(used teleport): fight me bitch

 

Tired mom friend: don't fight your dadmom/sibling

And wow that is complicated

 

Aunt/Uncle: lol I'm surprised Dadzawa hasn't said anything about being a daddy yet

 

Tired mom friend: ....don't

 

Dadzawa: I'm going to do it

 

Blookbirb: LOOK WHAT YOU DID XION

 

Aunt/Uncle: IM NOT SORRY

JUST UNNERVED AT THIS UNPREDICTABLENESS

 

Tired mom friend: I mean it Karmarin, don't do it.

 

Kitty: *eats popcorn* ooh a period, moms serious

 

Dadzawa: ....come and sit in your daddy's lap.

 

Dadzawa has been banned

 

Tired mom friend: he's grounded to the nsfw for a while

@Aunt/Uncle this is your fault too

 

Aunt/Uncle has been striked once! Two more and you will suffer a 3 hour ban

 

Gaster(used teleport): motherfucker won't be gone long it I have anything to do with it


	4. Late night conversations

Dadzawa: so i get that being a sub means you're weak, but I call bullshit because while you're getting ready to ram it up my ass, I can rip your dick off

Therefore I am actually the top

 

Tired mom friend: .....I thought I banned you

 

Dadzawa: Kitty and Gaster did it

 

Gaster: Gee, just throw me under the fucking bus why don't you

 

Kitty: I felt bad sooo

 

Aunt/Uncle: I can understand Gaster going against mom but you???!?!

Kitty wtf?!??

Who corrupted you

 

Dadzawa: well nows a good time to run huh

 

Aunt/Uncle: IT WAS YOU

 

Dadzawa: well duh. With all the drug I talk about

 

Blookbirb: hold on imma fix Dadzawa's name.

 

Blookbirb has changed Dadzawa's name

 

Blookbirb: okey now try it out.

 

Dadzawa®️: okay that's fair.

 

Gaster(used teleport): nah fam it's more like this.

 

Gaster(used teleport) changed Dadzawa®️'s name

 

Aizawa with issues: really?

 

Aunt/Uncle has made a role

Aizawa with issues has been assigned the role "Drug dealer"

 

Aizawa with issues: y'all are just having fun huh?

 

Blookbirb: well yeah I mean we need to warn the kiddies

 

Aizawa with issues: how about if I can be responsible for a whole week i can change my name back

 

Aunt/Uncle: cool then I'll invite other people to the server. Okay Dad?

 

Aizawa with issues: i will be the best fucking dad

 

Gaster(used teleport): we shall see


	5. Late night conversations part 11

Dadzawa: is anyone online I'm bored

 

Gaster(used teleport): right here jackass

 

Kitty: I invited some people from other servers sooo

 

Tired mom friend: great. More kids.

 

Child_user: hello

 

Dadzawa: WHAT THE FUCK

A CHILD

KITTY

WHY

 

Kitty: well you said you could be responsible

 

Dadzawa: meant with this group, not an actual honest-to-fucking-god child

 

Exaigon: well this is awkward

 

Blookbirb: I'm leaving this bullshit let me know when things are normal

 

Gaster(used teleport): What a dumbass

 

Dadzawa: fuck off Gaster

 

Gaster(used teleport): suck on my clit

 

Tired mom friend: nooooo

 

Dead: whoa

 

Child_user: what do they mean by that??

 

Tired mom friend: NOTHING

 

Dadzawa: bounce on my cock bitch

 

Tired mom friend: KARMARIN

DAMMIT

NO

 

Gaster(used teleport): spread em slut

 

Kitty: lmao

 

Dadzawa: *lewd noises*

 

Gaster(used teleport): harder father

 

Dadzawa: fuck I gotta do it myself huh *grabs hips*

 

Tired mom friend: I'm being eye raped

 

Exaigon: why am I not surprised they would do this

 

Kitty: it was only a matter of time


	6. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened plus some fiction

3:67

Kitty has added Shikamaru_is_Senpai, Sheep up in this, Confused PolarBear

 

4:31

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: Mother guess what father taught me

 

Dadzawa: oh shit

 

_Dadzawa has changed their status to invisible_

 

Tired mom friend: what did you do

you can’t run away

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: Father taught me what sperm is

 

Tired mom friend: oh yeah

hey kar

 

Kitty: omfg no

 

Gaster(used teleport): what hasn’t he done

 

Tired mom friend: DONT RUN FROM ME BOYO

 

Gaster(used teleport): Dadzawa can suck my dick

 

Tired mom friend: no

 

Dadzawa: the fuck your say

 

Tired mom friend: go to your room

 

Dadzawa: Eat my ass bitch

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: “I ship it”

 

Tired mom friend: nO

NO

 

Sheep up in this: W o a h

W oa h

Woah

 

Dadzawa: come at me Gaster 

 

Tired mom friend: IM CHANGING MY NAME BACK

_Tired mom friend has changed their name to “im emotionally exhausted”_

 

Gaster(used teleport): what can I say

im in to hobos who adopt 20+ children

 

I’m emotionally exhausted: stahp

he can’t be a hobo

 

Sheep up in this: W o a h

 

Confused PolarBear: lol

 

Dadzawa: I ain’t a hobo

 

Im emotionally exhausted: his hairs too nice

 

Gasted(used teleport): suck my clit I’ll do what I want

 

Dadzawa: HEY HOBOS CAN HAVE NICE HAIR

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: Gaster, don’t make fun of my father

 

im emotionally exhausted: GASTER

 

Gaster(used teleport): *deku emoji*

 

im emotionally exhausted: YEAH LISTEN TO SHIKA 

 

Dadzawa: bounce on my cock I’ll do what I want

 

im emotionally exhausted: YOU USED TO BE ONE OF THE GOOD ONES

 

Gaster(used teleport): aight spread em

 

im emotionally exhausted: NOT YOU KAR

HECKING HECK

 

Dadzawa: I’m not a virgin so it’s fine

 

Gaster(used teleport): I’ll bounce no problem

 

im emotionally exhausted: HELP ME SOMEONE

WHERES XAU

 

Dadzawa: ya can’t stop me

 

im emotionally exhausted: @Exaigon HELP MEEEEEEE

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: what are they talking about anyway....?

 

im emotionally exhausted: no

 

Dadzawa: I forgot kids were here

 

Confused PolarBear: With each passing day we get further from the light of god smh

 

Kitty: you don’t want to know

 

Gaster(used teleport): hear the clap of my ass cheeks

 

Dadzawa: *lewd sounds*

 

Gaster(used teleport): harder father

 

Confused PolarBear: *concerned emoji*

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: “Ass cheeks?”

 

Dadzawa: fuck I gotta it myself huh?

*grabs hips*

 

im emotionally exhausted: back off kar

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: ohh

 

Gaster(used teleport): KITTY IS FUCKING ADORABLE 

 

im emotionally exhausted: stahp 

 

Dadzawa: we should probably go to the admin huh

 

im emotionally exhausted: NO

 

Kitty: cannot handle 

 

Gaster(used teleport): yep

 

im emotionally exhausted: LEAVE

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: mother, what are Gaster and daddy doing 

 

Dadzawa: I’ll leave you to fix this mess

 

Gaster(used teleport): fucking

Thats what we doing 

 

im emotionally exhausted: something ILLEGAL 

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpai: gasp....oh no...that’s bad

 

Gaster(used teleport): don’t worry we use protection 

 

Shikamaru_is_Senpi: protection from what?

 

im emotionally exhausted: I’m about to get my phone across the room

 

Gaster(used teleport): stds

 

 

 

 


	7. Skit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there’s gonna be several of these skits in the next several days because I lost most of my files for my buildup chats, and I’m tryna get em back, also I have the attention span of a concussed goldfish and I genuinely forgot this existed.

Danny showing up in the shot, he is seen messing with a PlayStation four while Karmarin is off to the side, sipping on some orange juice. 

 

 _“Hello my young padawans, I decided to film this for maybe blooper material or some shit later. Right now Danny is trying to program Gastie’s PlayStation here-“_ Karmarin then showed an unnecessary close up of a special edition playstation.

 

  _“So it can only call them a furry on EVERYTHING, including all the multiplayer games they play.”_

 

Karmarin seems to loose it, Danny soon following, and he messes around with it a little bit more. _“Ok I’m almost finished, a couple more tweaks and Gaster’s new name will be Furry overlord.”_  

 

Karma goes to walk over to the tv to show it, but he ends up tripping on a couple of plates of fried, greasy chicken and ends up spilling his orange juice all over Gaster’s PlayStation. 

 

Danny seems to mostly unfazed, seeing as Gaster will probably be too busy beating the shit out of Karma to see him running for safety once their through. 

 

_“Dude, ive told you multiple times you need to clean your room.”_

 

Karma starts weeping, looking at the fried Station in horror. _“Maybe we can buy another one before they notice?”_  

 

Just then, Gaster thought it was they perfect time to bust in, eyes wild with (what used to be fake rage) _“I SWEAR TO FUCKING SATAN IF YOU HAVE MY PLAYSTATION AGAIN ILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR GODDAMN KNEECAPS YOU FUCK”_

 

Danny deadpanned, _“I think they’ve noticed.”_

 

The camera catches that perfect moment of complete stillness, Gaster’s gaze fixed on their baby, which was now fried into fucking bacon, before switching to the empty glass besides Karma, then Karma. 

 

_“COME HERE, I JUST WANNA TALK”_

 

The camera cuts off, it’s last sight being Gaster, who had a hold of Karma’s ankles, seemingly about to drag him to the depths of hell that was their room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have an excuse *jazz hands*

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but this was an on a whim in the middle of the night decision. I understand if you don’t like it, I’ll admit I don’t have the best writing skills. But these are real people so please don’t be too harsh in your judgement


End file.
